


Wings

by EvanThatGUY920



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, Good Omens AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wings, being faced with your own mortality even if you're immortal is pretty angsty to me, no beta we die like men, they're both switches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanThatGUY920/pseuds/EvanThatGUY920
Summary: Prophecy 5004 was adjusted to fit this AU and is different from the canon original.Prophecy 5004: Put thy faith in thy most trusted ally and go forward. Have faith in thy leap into awaiting death and ye may be shocked yet; the one ye sought to kill shall save ye. Though not of heaven nor hell, ye shall find reverence and comfort in being of each other.What would've happened if Aziraphale and Crowley had not swapped bodies?





	Wings

Aziraphale sat at the bus stop, perched on the bench just next to Crowley. The sky was dark and the pair had a lot on their minds after the whole Armageddon-that-didn't-happen ordeal. The angel fiddled with a burnt piece of paper that flew from Agnes Nutter's book, a final prophecy inscribed on it. Aziraphale's eyes had already grazed the prophecy multiple times, trying by himself to figure out its meaning. As he played with the paper, it made him think of his bookshop and how, after everything, he'd really love to return to it and cozy up on a comfy chair with a nice book. "I wonder if the driver would be willing to drop me off at the bookshop," Aziraphale wondered out loud.

Crowley seemed to flinch just barely, but it could've been a trick of the light, Aziraphale thought. The demon turned to Aziraphale, saying softly, "It… burnt down, remember?" The angel suddenly felt a wave of stupidity and regret wash over himself, turning his head from Crowley and saying with a half-effort smile, "Oh… Oh, yes, that's right, isn't it? How unfortunate." A beat of silence passed as if the whole world had held its breath for some ungodly reason.

"Angel?" Crowley's voice came out a bit quieter with a crack at the end of the word. Aziraphale turned to Crowley and replied with a soft, "Hmm?" The demon cleared his throat and said, a bit more smoothly, "You could stay at mine if you like." A faint blush crept up Aziraphale's face and, if it hadn't been so dark, Crowley might've noticed it. The angel turned away once again except much more quickly and suspiciously, replying a bit quick with a hand over his mouth, "I don't think my side would quite like that." Crowley chuckled, whether at Aziraphale or just at the statement, the angel couldn't say for sure.

Crowley then said, a bit more proud, "We don't have sides anymore, angel. We're on our own side now. Neither our sides are gonna take us back after this; we'll be lucky if we even make it out of this one alive." By the end, Crowley's pride deflated as fear prickled at the back of his mind but not just for himself. Aziraphale slowly turned back to Crowley with a sorrowful expression hung on his face, as if it hadn't belonged there. The angel reached a reassuring hand to pat at Crowley's knee, though the gesture was sloppy, full of regret, and a bit of terror. Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and said, hand still on the demon's knee, "I suppose you're right about that as well, dear boy."

"Oh, angel, don't look at me like that," Crowley nearly begged, voice soft and desperate to give Aziraphale some hope, "Look, maybe Upstairs will be more… forgiving. They're angels, the good guys, surely they'll show you mercy." Aziraphale didn't turn away but simply looked down at the ground, his face clenching in doubt though still holding his semi-smile, "It's a nice thought, but… they aren't as forgiving as everyone makes them out to be, dear. And besides, I'm not just worried about myself, you know." Crowley chuckled bitterly, saying, "In the face of impending doom, you can still leave room to worry about me?" Aziraphale blushed lightly and said, "W-well, of course I would worry about you! How could I not? I will admit, we have been through many trials and tribulations of our companionship."

"So you're finally saying we're friends?" Crowley asked, suddenly much more soft-spoken than a moment ago. Aziraphale nodded, his cheeks becoming just a bit darker, and said, matching Crowley's tone, "I suppose I am. I might as well, after all. This will quite possibly be the last night of our lives, so I thought… you deserved to hear as much." A blush made its way up Crowley's neck just as the bus had pulled up, the pair hopping in without another word. They sat next to each other on the bus for the first time ever, it feeling relieving to have the other's presence at their side. After what hadn't felt like too long at all, the pair arrived in front of Crowley's flat, the bus driver taking off into the night very confused.

Crowley silently led the angel up the stairs and into the well organized flat. Aziraphale asked as he took in the decor of the apartment, "So, did you have anything in mind as we await our inevitable demise?" Crowley strolled into his kitchen and went through the cabinets, saying, "Satan, angel, don't say it like that." The demon knew that he'd need alcohol to ease him through the night, as might the angel. If their bosses had any shred or remnants of decency, they'd wait until day to finish their dilemma. But the uncertainty of it all was what put Crowley on edge the most; there was no way on Earth that they'd send warning of their punishment, death or otherwise.

He wished he could help Aziraphale, but there was nothing he could think of to save the angel, no way to escape Heaven's inescapable grasp; not even Alpha Centauri would be far enough to save him. Helplessness was another thing Crowley hated and he'd rather drown that feeling in abnormal amounts of liquor.

"Though, I do have something in mind," Crowley opened a cabinet and found what he'd been looking for: a bottle of Crown whiskey, probably not even a decade old yet. The demon walked back to Aziraphale, who still stood next to the front door. He then led the helpless angel to his living room, taking a seat on the couch. "Whiskey?" Aziraphale asked somewhat cautiously as if he were somehow treading on a sensitive topic. Crowley nodded, summoning two whiskey glasses on the coffee table in front of him and pouring the near honey-colored liquid into the glasses. He set the bottle down on the table and then lifted his glass, taking a long swig before removing the glass from his lips.

"Nothin' like a good drink, hmm, angel?" Crowley asked, a small smile on his face as warmth spread from his cheeks to his chest. Aziraphale shrugged, finally deciding to take his place on the sofa, before saying, "I suppose so." The angel, still not having reached for his drink, was twiddling with the piece of paper from the witch's prophecy book in his hands. Crowley, taking another sip, looked over at Aziraphale and felt as though the angel would suffer by himself if the demon couldn't get him to drink at least a little bit. He then took notice of the paper, asking, "What's that, then?" Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, seeing that the demon was now holding out his full glass and waiting for him to take it.

The angel struggled for a moment, feeling alcohol a bit inappropriate for the stakes at risk right now, but eventually gave in and took the glass. Aziraphale sipped it a few times before setting the whiskey down on the table, then said as he held the paper to where Crowley could read it, "It's the final prophecy of Agnes Nutter's book. It had flown out of the book when you gave it back to that young woman; I think it might be important, possibly a key to… all this. A way out, maybe." Crowley took a side glance at Aziraphale, who looked to the paper as if it might reveal some answer he hadn't seen earlier. The demon felt pity and horror wallow in the deepest parts of his chest.

"Don't get your hopes up, angel," was all he could muster; he could only do so much to protect Aziraphale's heart before they were both eventually killed. Crowley took another long gulp from his glass and then refilled it. "Crowley, please, listen to me. Just-- just actually read what's here, alright?" And read Crowley did:

Prophecy 5004: Put thy faith in thy most trusted ally and go forward. Have faith in thy leap into awaiting death and ye may be shocked yet; the one ye sought to kill shall save ye. Though not of heaven nor hell, ye shall find reverence and comfort in being of each other.

"The fuck's that gibberish supposed to mean?!" Crowley spoke, now a bit more buzzed and a bit more angered about their inescapable situation. Aziraphale, grabbing his glass and taking another small sip, said, "I'm not too sure. I've been reading it over and over again since we left the airbase and I'm still quite puzzled." Crowley asked, "How're you sure this prophecy is any different from the other human prophecies?" Aziraphale set the paper on the coffee table and rubbed his hands together, then saying, "You see, my dear, Agnes Nutter's book of prophecies lead me to the antichrist child. Her prophecies have always, 100%, been on the money in every sense of the saying. She's never been wrong and, if we can figure out what she means, we may be able to find a way to save ourselves."

Crowley shook his head, downing another sip of whiskey, and said, "I hope you're right, angel, 'cause our lives depend on a however-old prophecy by some dead witch and this is all we have left." Aziraphale shook his head and said, "I know I'm right, Crowley. We just need to figure out what, exactly, she means." They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the strange riddle. Then, Crowley asked, "What if… what if it's talking about us?" Aziraphale gave a confused look and asked, "What do you mean?" Crowley pointed at the first line in the prophecy and said, "'Put thy faith in thy most trusted ally and go forward.' Trusted ally, angel; she has to be talking about us. I sure as hell wouldn't trust any of the lot from Downstairs."

Aziraphale blushed a bit, grabbing the paper off the table and reading the first line over again before saying reluctantly, "I… I suppose you could be right about that piece." Crowley, feeling quite buzzed and self-accomplished now, spoke boldly, "Well, let's see what else we've got here that I could also be right about." The demon took the bit of paper from Aziraphale's hand and removed his sunglasses, putting them on the table and looking over the prophecy again with squinted eyes. “Alright,” Crowley began, “‘Have faith in thy leap into awaiting death and ye may be shocked yet.’ Sa- Somebody, why do these things always have to be so bloody cryptic? I mean, what, that sounds like we’re supposed to just walk right on in and do what? Accept it?!” The angel thought for a moment, taking another sip before finishing his drink and setting the glass back on the table. He leaned closer to Crowley so he could see the prophecy in his hand and said, “Well, my dear, the rest of the sentence says, ‘the one ye sought to kill shall save ye.’ Do you think… that could have something to do with Adam? Since I had attempted to… you know… discorporate him?”

The demon rubbed his chin in thought, humming before saying, “Yeah, we did try to kill the poor lad, didn’t we? Good thing that woman wouldn’t let you kill a kid. Anyway, you think the antichrist is going to, what, save us? How would that work? Of course, the kid was able to banish Satan himself back down to Hell, but what’s that got to do with us? How would one, simple, celestial entity stop all the forces of Heaven and Hell from killing us?” Aziraphale looked to the table grimly, then refilling his own glass and taking a gulp. He sighed and said, “I’m not sure, dear. But what I am sure of is that the antichrist is who Agnes is referring to in that line.” Crowley nodded and said after setting his glass on the table, leaning back and running his hand through his hair, “You’re right, angel. I’m just not sure how this is going to work.” He looked over to Aziraphale, now noticing that the angel was closer to him, and blushed a bit. Crowley sputtered, turning away from Aziraphale, “I just don’t-- I don’t want you to-- Agh! I’m fucking scared, Aziraphale. I don’t know what’s going to happen and I’m terrified of what could happen if this doesn’t work out.” The angel placed a hand on Crowley’s knee, a comforting gesture, before giving a warm expression, one much out of place for the situation that they were in.

He spoke, “Crowley dear, I understand. I’m afraid I’m scared as well, to be quite frank with you. I want to believe… that we’re going to make it out of all this just fine, but I will never be entirely sure until it’s all over.” Suddenly, Aziraphale took the paper from the demon’s grasp and stuffed it into one of his pockets, continuing, “So, for now, let's not think about it; at least for tonight. Let's just enjoy ourselves, like we always do. Does that sound alright with you?” Crowley was staring at the angel now, caught with a mix of shock and sadness on his face. He blinked away some oncoming tears and said, “Yeah, you’re right, angel. Let's live tonight like it’s our last.” “And it just may very well be,” they had both thought. Then, for the rest of the night, the duo drank and reminisced on memories from their time on Earth, of all the things they had done and things they wanted to do. They drank, quite literally, like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow.

They kept going that way until dawn when Aziraphale and Crowley sobered up. They had agreed to meet at the park if nothing had happened by noon and then went their separate ways, Aziraphale planning to see the remains of his bookshop and maybe say a ‘goodbye’ to the lot. When the angel arrived, his eyes grew wide when he saw that the building was completely intact. He ran in and looked around at the selves and nicknacks inside his shop; all was as it was before with some new, somewhat childish additions to his collection. All he could think was that the antichrist had to be responsible, which meant that there was hope, a chance for survival. The angel found himself calling Crowley and asking about his Bently, to which the demon told him that it sat in front of his flat building without a scratch on it. “Do you think,” Aziraphale paused and then began again after a hard swallow of hesitation, “that the antichrist child did all this?” Crowley shrugged and said, forgetting that Aziraphale couldn’t see him, “Could be. And what, with all the humans, did you see them, angel?”

“They think that everything Adam made happen was all just some conspiracy. It’s in the papers and everything. There’s no doubt the kid had to be behind it all.” They sat in silence for a moment, the question they both wanted to ask practically hanging in the air above them. Then, Crowley spoke softly, “Look, angel, don’t put all your faith in this, okay? I-I’ll see you at the park.” He sounded uncertain, almost as if he felt that this may be the last time he would talk to Aziraphale again. The angel nodded and said, nervously twirling the cord of the telephone with his finger, “R-right, of course. Yes, I’ll see you at the park, my dear. D-do be safe.” A quick, “You too, angel,” came from the phone before the line went dead. Aziraphale found that he was shaking now, then hugging himself and soon falling to his knees. More than anything, he prayed for mercy but, as always, he did not receive a reply.

Crowley held the phone in his hand, now gripping it with immense force. For a moment, he thought that he wanted to crush it but soon changed his mind as Azirphale might call him again. He stared down at the floor as though he could burn a hole through it, horribly dark thoughts entering his mind without his permission. Then the demon stood, attempting to escape his thoughts by leaving the room and going to his green room. As Crowley entered, the plants began to shake from his enraged expression. He sighed, his face changing to one of sadness and longing because he knew that, whatever happened to him, he would miss his plants. The plants soon calmed and Crowley spoke, “If-- if I don’t make it back here, I have a human arranged to come and take you all to a nice, quaint little nursery. You’ll probably be sold separately, so you’d better get your goodbyes in now.”

He paused, taking a look around the room at the variety of plants he had in his greenroom and for how long he’d had each. Forlorn, the demon spoke, “You all were the best plants a serpent could ask for.” He found himself getting teary-eyed, quickly wiping away his tears as he didn’t want to show weakness to his plants. Crowley sniffled and then said, a bit more firmly now, “Well then. You’d better stay in top shape then or I’ll have something to say to each and every one of you. Let me leave a reminder,” he went to leave the room before turning on his heels dramatically and shouting, “Grow better you bastards! Lest you forget the name of Crowley!” The plants shook in fear once again and Crowley cackled as he left, now leaving his flat for Saint James Park.

Aziraphale cleaned himself up, wiping away his tears and straightening up his clothes. He then made his way to the park, where he promised Crowley they would meet. The angel soon found his demon and Crowley suggested they get ice cream. Aziraphale got a bubblegum popsicle while Crowley got a vanilla cone; as they enjoyed their frozen treats, Aziraphale asked, “Anything from your side?” Crowley shook his head and said, “Nothing. What about yours?” The angel sighed and replied, “Not that I’ve seen.” Then suddenly, something dark and out of place caught Aziraphale’s eye; he turned and saw Death, standing menacingly and staring at the pair. “Oh, that’s supposed to be bad luck, seeing him out and about.” The angel was suddenly gagged from behind and dragged away, his demon chasing after him but being hit over the head by another demon. Tears left Aziraphale’s eyes as he watched the demons take Crowley underground, soon disappearing into the earth. Even then, Aziraphale still found himself praying for Crowley’s safety as he was dragged away into a van that was bound for the building that led to Heaven, but also to Hell.

Soon, the angel found himself in Heaven, surrounded by angels he once called his peers. Gabriel called in a demon, to Heaven of all the places a demon could be, to place a pillar of Hellfire in front of Aziraphale, who sat tied to a chair. After Gabriel’s long speech about making an example of traitors, Uriel asked, “Any last words, Principality?” Aziraphale looked around, noticing someone was missing, and said, “Well, just two, really: where’s Michael?” Uriel grinned a bit and said, struggling to keep a professional appearance, “Michael went Down to deal with that troublesome boyfriend of yours. She shouldn’t take too long at all; demons evaporate quite quickly in Holy water. It’s too bad she’ll miss your execution.”

Aziraphale scrunched his face into the most pissed off smile he could muster and said, sarcastically, “Yes, a real tragedy.” Gabriel, growing tired, spoke up, “What about you shut your stupid mouth and die already.” Aziraphale’s binds came undone and he stood, rubbing his wrists. Uriel spoke firmly, “Into the flame, traitor.” Aziraphale stepped closer, feeling the heat of the fire intensify with every step. He stopped just a few feet from the Hellfire and said, “It was nice knowing you all, as the humans say.” None of the angels spoke, but Gabriel waved him on, encouraging him to walk into the flame. The poor angel closed his eyes and prayed once more before stepping into the fire.

Crowley awoke to find that he was bound at the wrists and ankles, now standing in front of his former superior, Beelzebub, along with Dagon, Hastur, and the rest of Hell watching through a window. “What, all this, just for me? Lord Beelzebub, you shouldn’t have,” came Crowley’s sarcastic and overdramatic reply to the scene laid out before him. Beelzebub chuckled maniacally and said, “Think this is all for you, then?! No, traitor, this is for me. I haven’t had a good demon trial in quite some time and this should be fun.” Crowley smiled sourly and said, “I’ve no doubt about that.” Beelzebub then summoned the angel, Michael herself, holding a large pitcher of Holy water that seemed to contain much more than it appeared to be able to hold.

Michael giggled as she poured the Holy water into the tub, watching all the demons watch her in awe and fear. Crowley had turned and watched in horror, knowing that there would be no weaseling out of this like he had done with Hell not too long ago for his usual jobs. He was quickly found guilty and sentenced to death by Holy water. Crowley stripped his good jacket, pants, shoes, and shirt, leaving him in a wife beater, underpants, and socks. The pitiful demon squeezed his eyes shut as he hoped that Aziraphale hadn’t shared a similar fate, then slipping his foot into the tub of water.

Adam and his friends were playing their games as they always did in their usual spot, laughing and enjoying themselves. The Them went on and on about torturing witches and the Spanish Inquisition when Adam had suddenly frozen in place. Pepper was the first to speak, “Adam? Are you alright?” He remained still and silent for a few moments before shaking his head and saying, “Yes, as always. But there is something I want us to do.” Wensleydale asked, “And what’s that? A new game?” The antichrist shrugged and said, “Kinda. I promise it won’t be boring.” All the kids looked at each other before Brian spoke up, “Well, I’ll give it a go. As long as it’s not boring.” Wensleydale said, “Guess I will, too.” Pepper gave them all a sour look and then sighed exasperatedly while throwing her hands in the air and said, “Fine! But don’t think that this is because I’m conforming due to peer pressure!” Adam chuckled and said, “Of course not, Pepper. We’d never think that of you.” Pepper crossed her arms and said, “Well, good. What is this game we’re going to play, anyway?”

The antichrist spoke, “So what we’ve gotta do is stand in a circle.” The Them then bunched together in a circle. Wensleydale spoke, looking around at his friends, “Looks more like a square to me, if you think about it.” “Would you shut it?” Came Pepper’s quick response, “What do we do next, Adam?” Adam grabbed the hands of the friends that were closest to him in the circle and said, “Then you just grab the people’s hands that are next to you.” The Them quickly followed Adam’s example and they were all now connected by their hands, Brian asking, “And now?” Adam chuckled and then said, “We’re going to say… a witch’s spell.” Pepper chuckled as well and said, giddily, “Oh, I like this one! What do we say, Adam, what do we say?” Adam sighed with content and a bit of contemplation before saying, “Well, we say this: ‘Put thy faith in thy most trusted ally and go forward. Have faith in thy leap into awaiting death and ye may be shocked yet; the one ye sought to kill shall save ye. Though not of heaven nor hell, ye shall find reverence and comfort in being of each other.’ How does that sound?” Brian said, whiney, “But it doesn’t even rhyme! That’s so boring!”

Pepper snapped at him, “If you can come up with something better, I’d love to hear it.” Brian opened his mouth and sat there for a moment before closing his mouth and looking down a bit sheepishly. Adam chuckled at his friends before saying, “Alright then. How about… ‘Go forward with thy most trusted ally, and ye shall not die. The one ye sought to kill shall save you from death’s thrill. Though not of one or the other, ye shall be of one another.’ Any better?” Brian chimed, “I’d say very much so. It sounds just like a nursery rhyme! It’ll be more fun to say.” Wensleydale spoke impatiently, “Are we going to say the spell already or am I going to have to keep holding Pepper’s hand for an eternity?” Pepper shot back, “And what’s wrong with my hand?” Adam shouted, “Guys!” All eyes were on the Them’s leader now. Adam said, “If you all don’t mind, there’s a bit of a timer on this spell. So, could we maybe move it along?”

The Them nodded and spoke, “Right then.”, “Okay, sorry.”, “Yeah, let's continue.” The antichrist nodded and the wind around them suddenly began to pick up, swirling around their little circle. Adam spoke first, “Go forward with thy most trusted ally, and ye shall not die. The one ye sought to kill shall save you from death’s thrill. Though not of one or the other, ye shall be of one another.” The Them soon followed suit, repeating the spell together, “Go forward with thy most trusted ally, and ye shall not die. The one ye sought to kill shall save you from death’s thrill. Though not of one or the other, ye shall be of one another.”

Adam’s eyes changed to red, the wind around them becoming faster as thunder crackled in the distance. The Them recited the spell again, their voices seeming to echo into the clouds as well as the earth itself, “Go forward with thy most trusted ally, and ye shall not die. The one ye sought to kill shall save you from death’s thrill. Though not of one or the other, ye shall be of one another.” The rest of the Them took on the red eyes as well, continuing to repeat the spell over and over until it reached the recesses of Heaven as well as the bowels of Hell.

As Aziraphale and Crowley had entered their expected demises, they found that they were unharmed and opened their eyes. The pair saw the whole universe stretched out before them, seeing the other at the end of each side. They reached out to each other and when they touched, the universe convulsed and shone brightly before disappearing.

Aziraphale’s eyes shot open and he fell to the floor, the weight of his wings suddenly opening knocking him to his knees. The Hellfire that swirled around him was snuffed out and his wings shone bright, red marks spreading across his white feathers. The angel’s eyes were wide as he felt heat surge across his wings; thinking that they had lit on fire, he turned to inspect them. “Why--? What?” Aziraphale exasperated, his eyes glazing over the strangely familiar fiery spots that were scattered across his pearly wings. The angel soon took notice of all the horrified faces that surrounded him, it now clicking in his head what had just occurred; Aziraphale, the angel, had survived Hellfire, even extinguishing the flame.

The angels soon turned to the archangels for guidance and possibly an answer to their questions. Aziraphale then understood what was happening to himself, as the prophecy had stated that he would not be of Heaven any longer and therefore, not weak to Hellfire. The angel stood as Gabriel began to sputter in confusion and fear, "I-I-I don't understand! This isn't s-supposed to h-happen! He's supposed t-to die!" Uriel looked around with a grimace at all the curious, confused, and angered angels and said, "I don't know what's going on but we have to do something NOW."

The demon's eyes snapped open and he looked around at all the shocked expressions from the three other demons in the room. He then glanced over at the demons behind the glass window, completely silent as they stared in awe. Crowley felt his shoulder blades shudder and he quickly stood from the bathtub, grabbing the sides for support as his wings burst from his back and splayed out for all to see. All around the demon, the tub steamed and the Holy water evaporated slowly, bubbling as it turned to steam. His charcoal wings quivered and shook as an ice-cold sensation danced across them. As the water completely dissolved, he released the sides of the bath and turned to his wings; a shimmering gold dotted his ashen feathers that reminded him of a pleasant feeling he couldn't quite place.

After confusion came rage and the demons behind the glass window began to bang and scream in outrage, demanding the traitor be punished. Beelzebub, still very shocked and a bit scared, spoke to Dagon, "We need to get him out of here. I don't know what happened but this isn't normal; he's not a demon anymore, I'm not too sure what he is now." Dagon replied with a simple, "Right," in agreement. Hastur turned to Beelzebub, distraught, "So we're just going to let him go?!" Beelzebub quickly turned to Hastur and said firmly with an expression that could cut steel, "We're getting him out of here because he isn't dying from the Holy water and he's a danger to Hell and its demons. If we don't know how to kill him, we can't do anything but get rid of him."

Hastur shut his mouth and looked away nervously, then grumbling about how this whole situation was a load of bullshit. Beelzebub went to the window and shouted to the demons, "Nothing to see here! Move along, go about your business! Get out of here, get!" The demon lord snapped and the window turned black, enabling the demons from looking in. Crowley stepped out of the bathtub and noticed that he was now completely dry. The demon quickly snapped his clothes back on and spoke sarcastically, "Well, it's been real, Lord Beelzebub, Dagon… Hastur, but I do believe I've got better places to be than this shithole, don't you agree?"

Beelzebub and Dagon slowly nodded, looking between each other and then back at Crowley, while Hastur grimaced at Crowley with pure hatred written on his face. Crowley sauntered to the exit with confidence, putting his wings away after the funny feeling had subsided, and waved while saying, "Tah tah, cheerio, I won't miss any of you." The demon then very boldly left the bowels of Hell with his life intact. He soon remembered that the prophecy had mentioned this, that he would not be of Hell anymore. Crowley then wondered if his angel was as fortunate as he was, returning to his flat to hop into his Bently and head in the direction of Aziraphale's bookstore.

"I hate to interrupt," Aziraphale began, feeling rather bold in his moment of strange triumph, "but perhaps I could escort myself to the nearest exit if that isn't too much to ask." "You're not going anywhere!" Gabriel shot back instantly in a fit of rage, taking a threatening step toward the angel, "Don't you see all the trouble you're causing?! All you've ever done is cause problems! The best thing you could've done was die! And even then, you couldn't do that right!" Uriel grabbed Gabriel by his collar and dragged him back, whispering in his ear, "We don't know what we're dealing with here, Gabriel. He has an advantage over us and we can't risk trying to kill him now."

Gabriel whispered back angrily, "Well, what do you suggest we do?" Uriel rolled her eyes and said, "He needs to leave. These angels need a little talking to about this incident. We need to brush this under the rug." Gabriel nearly shouted, "Are you suggesting that we forget this happened?!" Uriel groaned and whispered, "Shh! I'm saying we forget about him for now until we can find a way to deal with him." Aziraphale suddenly coughed into his fist and said, "Again, apologies for interrupting but… I do plan on leaving now." Gabriel grimaced at Aziraphale's smugness and shook himself from Uriel's grasp, then saying as he stepped closer to Aziraphale with fury, "The Hell you are!"

Uriel shouted, "Gabriel, you idiot, don't escalate this!" Gabriel stopped, looking at the other angels before looking at Aziraphale with hatred. Gabriel then turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Uriel as the only archangel to deal with the situation. The archangel then shouted, "Everyone out! Go see Gabriel or Michael! Just-- just get out!" The angels quickly fled the room in a semi orderly fashion, all babbling rumors and speculation on what happened. Aziraphale now stood alone in the room with Uriel, one of the angels he fears the most, standing before him. She huffed, rubbing her temples and saying, "You have no idea just how much it took to get them all to stand down from armageddon. And that was all you and your little boyfriend's doing, wasn't it?"

Aziraphale gulped, choosing to remain silent. Uriel huffed once again and said, "You deserve to be punished. But we've already used the most lethal weapon known to angels on you and it didn't work, which is just preposterous in its own right. Now, you don't appear to be an angel, Principality, and we don't know what to do with you." Aziraphale frowned and then spoke, keeping his composure fairly well, "Well, my dear, what I would suggest is that you leave me to my devices. I would much rather get back to my quaint little bookshop if you don't mind." Uriel remained silent, staring Aziraphale up and down before spitting with spite in her voice, "Maybe you've Fallen for your indulgence, Principality. Maybe this is how God has chosen to punish you."

He remained silent once again at the statement, though he's sure he would be able to tell if he was Falling. After another moment of silent stares, Uriel spoke firmly, "Leave, Principality, and never return to the gates of Heaven. You will not find mercy here again." The angel slowly put his wings away and took his leave, not turning his back to Uriel until she was out of sight. Then, Aziraphale found himself quickly racing back to his bookstore, feeling in his veins that something was waiting for him there and it wasn't just his books.

Crowley hurriedly exited his vehicle and entered the old shop, bursting through the double doors dramatically. When the demon found an empty building, he felt himself begin to shake; memories from the day before haunting his mind, of the flaming bookstore, of losing the one being he was closest to. "No, no no," Crowley's voice began to quiver as he sank to his knees, tears gathering in his eyes, "He can't be dead, he's not dead, please, he can't be dead." He found himself waiting longer and longer, soon holding himself as he laid in a ball on the floor, a mess of tears and sobs. "He's coming back," Crowley insistently told himself as he waited for a sign or anything to tell him of his angel's fate.

The angel exited a taxi and practically sprinted into the bookshop, looking to the floor with shocked eyes as he saw his demon on the floor. Crowley quickly stood, wiping his tears and starting to feel stupid for crying. "Aziraphale--!" Crowley began, but didn't know how to continue, didn't even know what to say. They seemed to be frozen in the moment for a while, the pair staring at each other with concerned looks. Then, Aziraphale stepped forward, followed by a few more steps until he closed the gap between him and Crowley, wrapping the demon in a tight embrace. Crowley froze for just a moment before hugging back and then sobbing into the angel's shoulder, his voice muffled as he spoke, "I didn't know if I was going to see you again, angel."

Aziraphale rubbed Crowley's back in a comforting gesture and said softly, "Dear, we're both here now and that's all that matters." Crowley nodded into Aziraphale’s shoulder and whimpered with a sniffle, “I know, it’s stupid.” The angel grabbed Crowley’s shoulders and suddenly pushed him off so Aziraphale could look the demon in the eyes. Aziraphale’s grip on Crowley’s shoulders tightened just a bit as he said, sounding somewhat surprised, “It most certainly is not!” Aziraphale put one of his hands on Crowley’s cheek, removing his glasses, setting them down on a shelf, and then used his thumb to wipe his tears. He continued a bit more gently, “I might’ve cried if I had gone to your flat and couldn’t find you; crying isn’t stupid, Crowley.” The demon nodded into Aziraphale’s palm, now starting to giggle, and said, “Yes, of course, angel. I’m sorry.” Aziraphale smiled warmly and said, “You don’t have to apologize, dear. It’s alright.”

Sniffling once more, Crowley chuckled, blushing, and said, “Damn it, angel. I-- I’m glad you’re okay.” Aziraphale spoke with glistening eyes and a soft smile, “I’m glad as well. That you are alright, that is.” Crowley shook his head before pulling the angel into another hug, it now being Aziraphale’s turn to be frozen for a few seconds before returning the gesture. The pair stayed that way for some time, then deciding that there was much to celebrate and the best way to celebrate is to drink an exceptional amount of alcohol.

Now, as the night spread across the sky, the duo sat on Aziraphale’s futon, previously drinking from wine glasses but eventually abandoning them in favor of just drinking from the bottle and passing it back and forth. They were having a discussion about Agnes’ prophecy when Aziraphale asked, “Would you let me see your wings?” Crowley jumped a bit, nearly falling off the side of the couch but catching himself on the armrest. A dark blush spread across the demon’s cheeks and ears, his golden eyes glowing just a bit in the dim lighting of the bookshop. Crowley then sputtered, attempting to regain his composure and failing, “W-w-what right-- right now?! What f-for?!” The angel smiled endearingly at Crowley before saying with a bit of fondness in his voice, “Well, my dear, you had noticed that strange feeling in your wings as well, right? Or perhaps that was only me?” Crowley shook his head, saying a bit too loudly, “No! No, I definitely felt that too. It was like someone threw some snow at my wings, bloody cold is what it was.”

“How peculiar,” Aziraphale mumbled. Crowley, curious as to what the angel was thinking, asked clumsily, “What? What’s pe-- pre-- pec-- what’s weird?” Aziraphale chuckled a bit before saying, “What’s strange is that, when I felt it, it felt rather hot. I very nearly thought that the Hellfire had burnt my wings. But that also had me thinking about Falling, and I'd thought that one would surely be able to tell if they had Fallen. And this was certainly not that." They looked at each other with concerned expressions before they both tried to speak simultaneously, their words jumbling together. They stopped, looking at each other before laughing with wide grins on their faces.

The pair eventually calmed themselves and Aziraphale spoke, "Listen, Crowley dear, if it makes you uncomfortable, I could show you mine as well." Crowley rapidly changed shade starting at his cheeks and spread all over his face and neck, becoming a dark red. He quickly raised his hands over his face, attempting to hide his blush, turning away from Aziraphale. The angel became confused, placing a hand on one of Crowley's arms and asking, "Are you alright, Crowley? Do you think we've drunk too much?" There was a pause before Crowley sighed into his hands and removed them from his face, still a bright red. The demon shook his head and said, "No, not at all. If anything, I might as well be drunk for this."

"Alright now, c'mon. Let's get up," Crowley stood and grabbed Aziraphale's hand off his arm, pulling the angel off the futon. Aziraphale almost forgot that he had to put his feet on the floor but luckily saved himself before he fell over, though did so with a bit of a stutter in his step. Aziraphale found himself blushing at how warm Crowley's hand was from being on his face. The demon's wings suddenly unfurled from his back, the wings Aziraphale were used to being a solid black were now speckled with shiny golden spots and the angel found himself ogling for a bit too long. Crowley, blushing hard once again, spoke with embarrassment, "Angel… don't just stare… say something…" Aziraphale shook his head and said, blushing as he was embarrassed at himself now, "My goodness, I'm sorry, dear."

"They are quite lovely, actually. And this happened after you had stepped into the Holy water?" Crowley nodded, turning around so Aziraphale could look at the back of his wings, and said, "Yeah, and yours was the same? With the Hellfire and all that." Aziraphale nodded, forgetting Crowley couldn't see him and soon realized, then saying, "Oh! Well, yes, it was very similar. I had walked into the flame and then I had closed my…" Aziraphale trailed off, suddenly remembering how he'd seen space when his eyes had shut after he had entered the Hellfire, remembering that he'd seen Crowley and had touched his hand. The angel looked at his left hand, losing himself in thought, leaving Crowley to wonder what happened.

After a moment of silence, Crowley turned around, careful that his wings didn't hit anything, and asked, "Aziraphale? You alright?" Aziraphale looked up from his hand that he was rubbing with his other hand, making eye contact with Crowley and then sputtering, "Goodness, do forgive me, I'm a bit forgetful." The demon nodded and said, "It's fine, angel. But you were saying?" Aziraphale nodded and said, "Right, well, it's rather silly but when I closed my eyes, I suppose I saw stars, planets, space, and--" "Me?" Crowley suddenly asked, seeming to be inspecting Aziraphale's eyes. The angel was shocked for a moment before saying, "Yes, that's right. How did you know that?"

The demon spoke, looking at his right hand, "Because when I closed my eyes, I saw the same thing. Well, it was you at the other end but the same as in with the stars." The pair then suddenly raised their hands, Aziraphale's left and Crowley's right, and said simultaneously, "And then our hands--" They both froze, looking at each other and at their hands and blushing. Aziraphale broke the silence, "We-- we are not… an angel and a demon anymore, are we?" Crowley stared at their hands, wondering if he should close the gap between them, and said softly, "'Fraid not, angel. Though the opposite doesn't seem to be true, either." 

Aziraphale frowned a bit and asked, confused, "What are we now?" Crowley slowly pressed his hand against Azriaphale's, the angel's fingers spreading so they could lace their fingers together. Aziraphale smiled warmly as Crowley attempted to repress a smile, blushing brightly. As Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something, the duo suddenly felt a sharp pain in their ring fingers. A glow emitted from their connected hands, etching a small symbol into the base of their ring fingers. "Fuck!" Crowley shouted, gripping his wrist with his other hand. "Ouch!" Aziraphale winced at the pain, his fingers tightening around Crowley's hand as the demon’s did so as well while Aziraphale used his other hand to grab onto his own coat and wrinkle it into a shaking fist.

The glow soon faded and the pain disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. They both exhaled and released each other, each looking at their hand. The symbol was a circle with a cross connected to it on the inside; "This mark, it means 'Earth,'" Aziraphale stated. He looked over at Crowley's hand and confirmed that they shared the same mark on their fingers. Crowley then shook his hand and asked, "That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Aziraphale nodded, saying with a bit of uncertainty, "Indeed."

They stood in silence for just a few beats before Crowley asked, "So, you said you would…" He fidgeted with his fingers, carefully avoiding his right ring finger, as he mumbled nonsense. Aziraphale chuckled, then said with a smile, "Yes, of course. How silly of me to forget our agreement." Aziraphale then revealed his wings, knocking over a few things in the process. "Oh goodness, how clumsy of me. I underestimated how big they are." He carefully turned and squatted to pick up the knick-knacks and books that fell. As the angel did so, he felt a gentle hand run itself across his feathers. Aziraphale shuddered, eating up the pleasant sensation before blushing darkly at his thoughts.

He stuttered, "U-um, C-Crowley?" The demon replied with a low, smooth voice, "Yes, angel?" Aziraphale recognized the tone as one someone would use when in bed with their lover. He found himself blushing even harder at the thought, forgetting the knick-knacks and covering his face with his hands. Aziraphale then attempted to ask Crowley to stop without actually asking him to stop, "M-my wings, dear?" Crowley knelt down and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's middle, lightly breathing in the smell of his feathers. The angel's arms lifted as well as his wings, him becoming impossibly flustered at this point. Crowley spoke in that same low voice, "Go-- Sa-- Somebody, angel, your wings are so beautiful. I've never seen anything like them."

Blushing, Aziraphale spoke, embarrassment laced into his words, "C-Crowley dearest, there's no need for this display. I understand, so… could you release me?" Crowley reluctantly let go of the angel and dragged his fingertips across his stomach before pulling away completely. Aziraphale slowly turned around, not exactly thrilled to show Crowley his face. Once they made eye contact once again, they both blushed, Aziraphale rubbed his arm nervously. Crowley said, not sounding as seductive as before but soft, "Sorry 'bout that, angel." The angel shook his head and said, "It's alright, dear. It felt rather nice, actually." Crowley paused for a beat before he continued, "Would-- would you ever ask me to do it again?"

Aziraphale found himself quivering slightly at the thought, then trying to shake it out of his head before saying reluctantly, "Most likely, yes." Crowley raised an eyebrow, asking smugly, "So, you liked it?" Aziraphale frowned at himself with shame and said, averting his gaze from Crowley, "Well, yes, I did." Crowley grinned and said, playfully, “Oh, angel, you don’t have to be ashamed. I’m sure lots of angels like having their wings touched. Bet that’s why they brush them so much.” Aziraphale ran a hand over his face and said, sounding a bit defeated, “Crowley, you don't have to make my interests sound so innocent. I know I am unlike most heavenly celestials.” Crowley squinted his eyes, stuck in confused thought before asking, “What do you mean by that?”

Squirming in place, Aziraphale blushed and said, voice soft and embarrassed, “You, of all beings, should know; you’re a demon, after all.” Crowley, still just as confused if not even more confused than before, asked the angel, “What on Earth are you talking about, angel?” Aziraphale’s blush grew dark once again as he huffed and said, “My dear, I am not going to spell it out for you. If you aren’t teasing me, then you’re just going to have to figure it out yourself.” Crowley chuckled and replied, “Angel, I promise I’m not teasing. I honestly have no idea what you’re going on about.” The angel stood and found himself wandering back to the table where they’d left their shared wine bottle, taking a long gulp before releasing the bottle from his lips with a sigh. Crowley stood as well and wore a playful smile on his face as he watched Aziraphale do so, wondering what was going through his head as he drank.

Taking another sip before offering the wine to Crowley, who gladly took the bottle and drank, Aziraphale sighed with frustration before saying, “Sex, Crowley. I’m referring to sexual interests.” Suddenly, the demon spit out the red liquid and began coughing violently, setting the bottle down on the table and holding his chest. Crowley’s face nearly matched the color of the wine, maybe being only a few shades off. He coughed for a while longer before trying to get out between coughs, “Bless it,” a cough, “Angel,” another, “You can’t just,” and another, “Just drop that on someone!” The demon coughed a few more times before calming himself. Aziraphale then spoke, “I do apologize, dear; I forgot about the alcohol.” Crowley shook his head and said loudly, “That’s not what I mean!”

The demon sighed and said, “Alright, let me put this together,” he paused, looking Aziraphale up and down and then lingering on his wings before continuing, “Your wings-- you have a-- uh,” Crowley thought for a moment before deciding to use different words to describe what he was going to say. “Are your wings especially sensitive?” he asked. Aziraphale twiddled his thumbs before grabbing the wine off the table once again and taking a drink, holding the bottle in his hand as he said, “Well, yes, but it’s more of a fixation with wings. Most angels do brush their wings but I haven’t ever tended to them because of the implications my mind makes.” The angel took another gulp from the bottle before Crowley took it from him.

“Oh, angel, you innocent little tot,” Crowley exaggerated with a smirk, finally deciding to stop beating around the bush, “You’ve got a fetish and you won’t even admit it.” Aziraphale felt heat engulf his face and he spoke with a huff, “I knew you would tease me about this. I shouldn’t have even said anything.” Crowley took a swig from the bottle and then chuckled, saying, “Angel, don’t be like that! How can I not tease you when you act like this is a big deal? As you said, it’s just one of your ‘sexual interests.’ You have yours and I have mine, no need to be ashamed.” Aziraphale, definitely more drunk than he had been earlier, asked with the smallest hint of smugness, “Oh really?” He snatched the bottle from Crowley and downed the rest, though it was only a fourth of the bottle, and said, setting the bottle on the table next to the other empty ones, “Why don’t you tell me one of yours then, dear?”

Crowley blinked, confused before he got what the angel meant. He blushed and then said, “I-- wha-- you wouldn’t want to hear what I like. Y-yeah, you wouldn’t be able to handle it.” But, of all the times for Crowley to realize it, he’d never thought of his own sexual interests. Shockingly enough, he’s never had himself caught up in any sort of situation that called for him to dwell on fetishes and if he has any. Now that he was in that predicament, with the worst of all beings for Crowley to be in that moment, he found himself embarrassed and somehow more intrigued in what exactly Aziraphale knows. “I assure you, Crowley,” Aziraphale began, “I know a lot more than an angel should.” The demon could practically feel his soul leave his body, his face burning hot. Crowley asked, mumbling, “Have you ever been with anyone?” The angel smiled bashfully before he said, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well, no, I haven’t. Most of what I know is what I’ve heard from humans or from… my own experience.”

Finding himself frozen, Crowley stared wide-eyed at the ground, not sure how to reply to a statement like that. The pair stood in an engulfing silence, both feeling incredibly awkward. Aziraphale felt that he should break the silence, speaking with concern, “My dear, are you alright? I do hope I haven’t made this conversation unbearable.” Crowley shook his head, snapping out of his trance and mumbling, “No no, angel, you’re alright. I just--” he waved his hands around carelessly before waving Aziraphale over and saying, “Come here, and turn around.” And the angel did as told without question, standing in front of Crowley with his back turned to him.

“Can I touch them?” Crowley asked with a low voice. Aziraphale shivered, his wings giving a little shake, and he said in a somewhat desperate tone, “Please.” Crowley gulped before exhaling and then reaching out to the fluffy feathers in front of him. He started rubbing the top of one wing, working his fingers through the feathers until he reached the bottom of the wing. The demon repeated this process over and over, eventually reaching the tip of Aziraphale’s primary feathers. Crowley gave the angel’s other wing the same treatment, making sure his fingers grazed every feather on Aziraphale’s wings. As he was halfway finished with Aziraphale’s second wing, Aziraphale found himself looking back at Crowley as he stroked his feathers with appreciation and adoration.

“Goodness Crowley, you’re stunning,” Aziraphale said, lovingly. Crowley continued his ministrations, refusing to make eye contact with Aziraphale as he said stubbornly with a blush, “Angel, don’t say that.” Aziraphale frowned and asked, “Why not?” Crowley rolled his eyes and replied, “Because I can’t focus with you spouting nonsense.” “It’s not nonsense,” the angel quickly shot back. Crowley chuckled and asked, “And why wouldn’t it be?” Aziraphale looked to the floor and said, blushing, “Because it’s true.” Crowley hesitated for a moment before continuing his combing. The pair fell silent for some time before Crowley mumbled, “You really think that about me?” Aziraphale looked back up at his demon who was now looking back at him and then said, “Of course I do!”

The angel then looked between the red spots on his wings and Crowley’s hair, speaking up, “My wings-- the spots remind me of your hair.” Crowley chuckled and asked, “They are pretty similar, aren’t they?” Aziraphale nodded with a suspicious expression, saying, “Almost identical.” Crowley spread out one of his wings and looked back at it, trying to show it to Aziraphale as he said, “The bits on my wings, they kinda remind me of you, angel.” Aziraphale asked, “How so, dear?” The demon fiddled with one particularly ruffled feather on Aziraphale’s wing as he mumbled, “Well, you have that chain on your waistcoat and there’s also your ring that you’ve worn for the longest time,” Crowley shrugged awkwardly and muttered, “I don’t know, the color just makes me think of you.”

Smile warm and bright, Aziraphale said, smitten, “That’s awfully sweet of you to say.” “Whatever,” Crowley grumbled in return, finally fixing the messy feather and going on with his combing then pulling his wing back to his body but not yet putting it away. The demon continued on until he’d finished that wing. He paused, thinking for a moment and then letting one of his hands glide across Aziraphale’s feathers to rest in between his shoulder blades. Aziraphale shuddered at the sensation, though he was still attempting to keep his composure. Crowley slowly slid his hand down the small of Aziraphale’s back to wrap around his middle once again, his other hand wrapping around the angel’s middle as well.

“C-Crowley…” Aziraphale exhaled, airy and expectant. Crowley snapped, Aziraphale and his coats and ties disappearing and reappearing on the table they had been drinking by earlier. He then ran his hands all over the angel’s torso, fingers quickly snapping away Aziraphale’s waistcoat so that he only had one layer between his hands and Aziraphale’s skin. The angel made soft noises that brought heat to the demon’s face. Aziraphale folded his wings and they disappeared, being put away. Crowley quickly noticed and put his wings away as well, now getting a better grip and stepping closer to Aziraphale. The demon groped the top of Aziraphale's chest, catching his hardening nipples in between his fingers and rolling them.

"W-wait-- Crowley, wait." Aziraphale panted out. Crowley lifted himself from Aziraphale's lower back to his shoulder, leaning his chin against it. He asked with a gruff throat, "What is it, love?" Aziraphale felt his knees quake a little before he asked, nervously, "Have-- Well, have you ever… slept with someone before?" Crowly shook his head beside Aziraphale's and mumbled, "Can't say that I have. Though, I get the whole 'reproduction' thing and whatnot with the 'self-pleasure' business. Can't be too hard." The angel giggled to himself and said, "I assure you, it can." Crowley found himself chuckling, glad his angel could tell a joke about something humans have told jokes about for centuries and enjoy it.

The demon used his index finger and his thumb to pinch Aziraphale's nipples before continuing to twist them, the angel releasing a gasp before using one of his hands to cover his mouth. Crowley looked at Aziraphale's expression, smiling and then saying, "Angel, you're the one who's stunning." He leaned over and kissed the side of Aziraphale's neck, leaving a few more fluttery kisses before leaning back on Aziraphale's shoulder to look at his face. Aziraphale’s fingers curled and he whimpered, “Liar.” One of Crowley’s hands left Aziraphale’s nipple and began trailing downward, rubbing circles on Aziraphale’s stomach. The demon brought his lips next to the shell of Aziraphale’s ear and spoke breathily, “I would never lie to you.” “Nnh!” Aziraphale grunted through clenched teeth as his feet twisted restlessly on the floor.

Crowley pressed himself fully against Aziraphale, the angel now completely aware of how Crowley was feeling in physical terms. The demon panted into Aziraphale’s ear, “Aziraphale… Can I touch you?” Aziraphale shuddered; his name should never be spoken in such a manner. Though he could admit, he certainly adored the way it sounded when uttered from Crowley’s lips. Aziraphale leaned his head backward, the back of his head finding rest on Crowley’s shoulder, and he said with watery eyes, “Yes, please, Crowley.” Crowley wasted no time at all and began his descent, his hand moving from Aziraphale’s stomach to the waistband of his pants.

His hand then slipped passed the waistband and into Aziraphale’s trousers, leaving light touches on his crotch through his underwear. The angel was now biting his knuckles and breathing heavily around them, his pupils blown wide as his face was dusted with a dark blush. “Crowley,” Aziraphale panted as he lifted his head from the demon’s shoulder, “Dear, I-- goodness, could you-- ah, please just touch me!” The demon’s face set alight as his soul nearly left his mortal body. Crowley froze for just a moment before following Aziraphale’s command, now clearly feeling the angel’s erection and stroking it. “Gah!” Aziraphale gasped, his knees buckling as his hand fell from his mouth to grab the hand that teased his nipple.

“C-couch,” Aziraphale sputtered quickly, knowing that his legs wouldn’t hold him for much longer. Crowley smirked, an idea sparking within his demonic mind; he slid one of his legs between Aziraphale’s quaking legs, bumping into the angel’s rear. Crowley brought his lips back to Aziraphale’s ear and groaned, “Sweet fuck, angel, you’re a real mess.” Aziraphale suddenly moaned, his grip around Crowley’s wrist tightening painfully; the demon knew that there would be bruises but that wasn’t too much of a concern for him when there were larger ‘problems’ to be dealing with. “Please, Crowley,” Aziraphale spoke desperately, his other hand coming up to tug at the arm that currently had its hand stuck down Aziraphale’s pants.

Pouting at the angel before giving in, Crowley pulled his hands away and tugged Aziraphale by the hand that he still held tightly around Crowley’s wrist toward the futon. Aziraphale followed without a word, his face bright and his expression appearing slightly ashamed. Once they had reached the couch, Aziraphale found himself being pushed onto it. The angel took a seat quickly and then noticed that Crowley was sinking to the floor in front of him. Crowley used the hand that was still held in Aziraphale’s grip to rest on Aziraphale’s thigh, his thumb stroking the fabric that hid the angel’s skin. Aziraphale blushed darkly as he realized what the demon might be doing, opening his mouth to speak but Crowley beating him to it, “Tell me what to do, angel,” he said lowly.

Aziraphale’s eyes grew wide as his lips tightened and twisted, his voice coming out squeaky as he said, “My goodness, you can’t expect me to…” He looked his demon in his golden eyes and knew full well that he was serious. “Oh dear… And you’re certain?” Crowley nodded, Aziraphale taking notice of how damp Crowley’s hair was by the way it bounced with the demon’s movements. He finally released the hand that held Crowley's wrist and used it to comb through the demon's hair, ruffling it in the process. "Good heavens, I just adore you, Crowley," Aziraphale spoke, love and admiration in his voice as well as his expression. Crowley smiled fondly at the angel and shook his head, saying softly, "Heaven's got nothing to do with this."

"You know what I meant, you wily serpent," Aziraphale grinned at Crowley. The demon nodded, waved his unoccupied hand, and said, "Yes, of course, of course! I'm quite fond of you as well." Crowley smirked and clapped both his hands on Aziraphale's thighs, saying lowly, "Alright! Now, what'll it be, angel?" Aziraphale found himself breaking eye contact, looking off to a bookshelf as the blush on his face grew, "W-well," he sputtered, embarrassed immensely, "You c-could start… with m-my-- my shirt." As Crowley reached his hands up to Aziraphale’s collar, he spoke with the same wicked smirk as well as a hint of lust laced into his words, “Wise choice, love.” He began to unbutton the angel’s shirt, bring his lips to Aziraphale’s ear, kissing, biting, and sucking on it.

The angel shivered, a hot sigh slipping from his parted lips. Crowley went on, buttons slipping easily from their slits. He continued down Aziraphale’s shirt, his kisses trailing down Aziraphale’s neck and to his chest, leaving bruises in their wake. Crowley finished unbuttoning Aziraphale’s shirt and then untucked it, starting from the front and working around to the back. As he reached into Aziraphale’s pants to pull out the last bit of his shirt, Crowley let his hands reach farther down until they touched Aziraphale’s rear. Aziraphale, caught off guard, jumped against Crowley, his grip finding the back of the demon’s shirt as he leaned against him while still somewhat sitting on the futon.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale barked, sounding a bit upset. “Sorry, angel,” Crowley said with a smirk, probably not sorry in the slightest, “All apart of the task at hand.” Aziraphale blushed and huffed, looking away from the demon as he said, his grip on Crowley’s shirt tightening, “I-I would assume so.” Crowley grazed his teeth against one of Aziraphale’s nipples and spoke gruffly, “Best get back to it, then.” “Yes!” The angel moaned out shakily, his nails scraping Crowley’s skin through his shirt which then brought the shirt to Crowley’s attention; it needed to be taken off immediately. Crowley retracted himself from the warmth they shared, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side without a care for where it would end up. The pair met eyes and Crowley found himself lost in the sky blue of his angel’s eyes, specks of grey shimmering within the pale blue oceans of his irises.

Just as Crowley lost himself, Aziraphale too had let himself get swept away by the brilliant gold and orange that swam gracefully around Crowley’s thin pupil, though it grew a bit more dilated as their eyes met. Crowley had eventually broken their trance-like state when he reached for the insides of Aziraphale’s sleeves and helped the angel slip out of his shirt, also tossing that shirt away without a care in the world. Aziraphale let his hands slide into Crowley’s hair as Crowley caressed Aziraphale’s torso, hands soon returning to the back of Aziraphale’s pants and then slipping inside to cup his behind. The demon panted into Aziraphale’s ear, “Now what, angel?” A beat passed; all that could be heard were the sounds of their conjoined pants and groans. Then, Aziraphale spoke in a soft whisper, “Sit down.”

The demon did as his angel told him, them swapping so that now Aziraphale stood over him. Aziraphale moved his hands from Crowley’s hair to his shoulders and then gently took a seat on Crowley’s lap, the angel straddling Crowley’s rather thin thighs. “Is… Is this alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked with a hazy look on his face, his words low and seductive. The demon took his opportunity to wrap his arms around Aziraphale and hold his rear, kissing Aziraphale’s neck and then saying as though he was trying to sound more seductive, “Of course, love.” Aziraphale leaned into Crowley’s lips as he continued to leave dark bruises on his neck, shuddering while wrapping his arms around Crowley’s neck for support.

Aziraphale moaned and panted as Crowley continued, one of his hands soon wondering to the front of the angel’s pants and pressing hard. “Gah ah!” Aziraphale moaned, his nails digging into Crowley’s back once again but without the shield of the shirt, now leaving red marks that would remain well into the next couple of days. “Aziraphale,” Crowley groaned the angel’s name as if just uttering it gave him immense pleasure, “Tell me what to do now.” “Touch me,” Aziraphale panted, his train of thought lost within the fog of lust and desire he had for his demon. Crowley chuckled half-heartedly and said, “Gotta be just a tad more specific than that.” Aziraphale sighed and tried to actually think for a moment before sputtering quietly, “M-my pants, please.”

“And what about your pants, angel?” Crowley asked with a faint grin. Aziraphale groaned and said, “Just take them off already!” Crowley leaned close to Aziraphale with a smile and said fondly, “Forgive me, angel; you’re just too cute when you’re frustrated.” Aziraphale mumbled a simple, “Don’t tease me,” before Crowley continued on, undoing the button on the front of the angel’s pants and then pulling down the zipper. “Will you be able to get up so I can take these off?” Crowley asked with cockiness in his tone and the tiniest grin. Aziraphale sighed before saying, “Oh dear, I-I don’t think I can.” The demon shook his head and said, “Not a problem, angel. I’ve got it.” He snapped and the angel’s pants disappeared along with his own, leaving the pair in only their underwear.

They could both now clearly see that the other was aroused, their erections hard and waiting. Crowley, looking down at Aziraphale’s crotch, found himself chuckling and then asking, “So, what made you pick dick?” Aziraphale frowned playfully at Crowley, then proceeding to half-heartedly shove the demon’s shoulder and ask with a smile, “What made you pick-- uh, male genitalia?” Crowley scoffed and said, “Nothing special, it’s just what I have at the moment. I like to mix it up from time to time.” Crowley brought his hands to the angel’s soft hips and began to rub them, then speaking lowly, “Alright, angel, now it’s your turn.”

Blushing brightly, the angel sputtered for a moment before saying quickly, “W-well you see, I d-don’t mind either, really. They’re both w-wonderful. The di-- male genitalia is j-just a personal favorite of mine. I-I’ve just gotten s-so used to it and it’s rather easy to-to deal with.” Crowley used one of his hands to press against Aziraphale’s face, thumb rubbing the soft skin of his cheek as he spoke warmly, “Angel, you’re so unbelievably adorable, I could discorporate this very second.” Aziraphale leaned into the demon’s touch, his eyelashes fluttering as he spoke, “Wouldn't want you getting sent back Down There now, would we?” Crowley stared into Aziraphale’s eyes, completely smitten for his angel as he replied, “Hmm, no, guess not.”

Crowley let his hand on Aziraphale’s hip drift between the angel’s legs, caressing the underside of Aziraphale’s erection through his underwear. Aziraphale kept his face pressed into Crowley’s hand as he gasped and panted, the air that escaped his mouth tickling the skin on Crowley’s wrist. “Now what, love?” Crowley asked lovingly, a fond smile on his face. “What?” Aziraphale asked, breathless, wanting, and not thinking clearly. Crowley grinned fiendishly and asked slowly, “What,” he let the hand he had on Aziraphale’s face leisurely make its way down the side of Aziraphale’s body until it returned to the angel’s hip, “do you want me,” his other hand ran only his index finger along the vein underneath his dick until it reached the tip, “to do to you?”

“Nhh! Crowley please, s-stop teasing me,” Aziraphale whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes, “You know what I want… You always know what I want,” he added a bit more quietly. “You’ll be the end of me, angel,” Crowley chuckled with a grin. The demon leaned closer to Aziraphale as he began to slowly stroke his cock through his underpants, then kissing and sucking on Aziraphale’s neck. The angel found himself moaning and groaning his demon’s name over and over again, the air around them soon becoming hot and thick. “S-stop!” Aziraphale sputtered, his hips shaking, “I-I can’t, n-not yet…” Crowley pressed his forehead against Aziraphale’s, rubbing his hip while still caressing his dick. Crowley spoke with a devious smile, “‘Can’t’ what, angel?”

“Lord please, just let me ride you,” Aziraphale spoke quickly in a low voice, face now a bright scarlet red and skin shining with sweat. Crowley leaned back to get a better look at his angel, snake eyes wide as a strangled, “Ngk,” left his taunt lips. Then, as the demon came back to himself, he asked, “A-are you sure?” Aziraphale frowned at him and then said, pulling Crowley close once again, “Of course I’m sure, you nitwit! We would certainly not be this far if I wasn’t.” Crowley chuckled and said, “Yes, right, my apologies.” Crowley’s hands went to Aziraphale’s hips and slipped into his waistband, then fondling his ass. Aziraphale’s legs wrapped around Crowley’s waist and pulled him closer, the angel mumbling into Crowley’s shoulder, “Crowley, please…”

The demon snapped his fingers and Aziraphale’s bare erection pressed against Crowley’s stomach while Crowley’s cock slid between the cheeks of Aziraphale’s ass. A lustful moan escaped the angel’s lips before he bit onto Crowley’s shoulder and whimpered, his whole body shaking with want. “Put it in,” Aziraphale moaned, releasing his teeth from Crowley’s skin. “But--” “I’m ready and I want you. Please, Crowley,” Aziraphale interrupted him, squeezing his shoulders like a lifeline. “Sorry,” Crowley muttered. “Don’t be,” Aziraphale replied softly, “Just make love with me.” Crowley huffed a chuckle and said, smiling at Aziraphale, “Of course, angel.” Crowley used one of his hands to guide his dick into Aziraphale’s hole, holding it there for a moment before slowly pushing in. “Aziraphale,” Crowley groaned at the warmth of the tightness around him, his breath becoming ragged and heavy.

Soon, Crowley had reached the base of his cock and he was fully inside of Aziraphale, the angel’s nails dragging into the skin of Crowley’s back. “Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned shakily, his eyes clenched shut and his forehead pressed against Crowley’s shoulder. They sat that way for a long while before Aziraphale raised his hips ever so slowly and then lowered them but a bit faster. Aziraphale continued on this way until he grew quite fast, holding a satisfying rhythm as he rode Crowley. The angel wrapped his arms tight around the demon’s neck and moaned, “I-I’m close!” Crowley grunted before saying, “Go ahead, love. I’m not stopping you.” “But what abou--” Aziraphale attempted to question but was cut short when he shut his mouth and bit his lips together, letting out a whimper and then a sigh. His arms loosened around the demon and he ceased his movements.

Aziraphale released a series of unknown sounds before sighing again, eventually saying after a moment of silence, “Good graces, Crowley, you’re amazing.” Crowley chuckled and said, “Says you; you’re absolutely exquisite, angel.” The angel sat in thought for a moment before asking, “My goodness, you haven’t… released yet, have you, my dear?” Crowley said, blushing like an embarrassed teenager, “‘Fraid not. But that’s fine, angel, I don’t mind.” Aziraphale frowned at the demon and said with a pout, “Well, I most definitely do.” Aziraphale unwound his legs from around Crowley’s hips and used them to support himself as he shakily drew himself off of Crowley’s dick, overstimulation causing the angel to be weaker.

“H-hah! Ah,” Aziraphale moaned and panted before he was off of Crowley, somehow winding up on the floor on his knees with the demon’s slick erection in front of him. Aziraphale wrapped a hand around Crowley’s cock and kissed the head, and then asked with the most innocent wicked grin on his face, “Is this alright, my love?” Crowley’s face grew darker than it had been all night as his expression quickly went from shock to embarrassment. He covered his face with his hands and uttered a gritted, “Ngk,” then slowly nodding his head. Aziraphale nodded with a smile and continued on, taking Crowley down to the base of his dick in a matter of minutes while his hands wandered to Crowley’s rear.

One of Crowley’s hands made its way into Aziraphale’s curly blonde hair and held tightly though tried not to pull hard. Aziraphale began to bob his head on Crowley’s cock, then quickening his pace. “‘Zira--!” Crowley moaned, grabbing one of Aziraphale’s hands with his free hand and moving it to the clef of his cheeks, ”Please, t-touch m-my--!” He didn’t even have to finish before the angel’s first two fingers slipped inside of him, spreading and thrusting into him. Aziraphale hummed as he looked up at his demon, watching his golden eyes glisten was they began to water. He quickly found a bundle of nerves inside of Crowley and rubbed it, slowly pushing in the third finger as Crowley shivered and gasped.

“Gonna cum!” Crowley moaned loudly, letting the hand that led Aziraphale to his hole grip the angel’s upper arm tightly as he shook with the weight of an oncoming orgasm. Aziraphale did not relent, didn’t even hesitate in his ministrations as he pushed Crowley closer to the edge. “Asssiraphale--!” And with a shout and a gasp, the demon came as he held Aziraphale’s head and arm as if he would float away if he let go. Aziraphale halted as Crowley came, not moving until Crowley’s convulsing stopped. He carefully removed his fingers from Crowley’s hole and then took his head away from Crowley’s flaccid dick, swallowing what was in his mouth as some of the white substance slid down his chin.

Completely flabbergasted and spent, Crowley leaned back against the futon with his head slung back and his eyelids blissfully closed. Aziraphale took the liberty of miracling them both clean with underpants on, then crawling onto the couch next to his demon and wrapping his arms around his lanky lover. Crowley leaned his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around his angel, returning the gentle gesture. “Thank you so much, angel,” Crowley mumbled to Aziraphale with a tender voice. Aziraphale chuckled with a warm smile and said, “And thank you, my dear. Not only for this but for… believing in me, I guess. Even when I said I wasn’t on your side. I do apologize for all that.” Crowley grinned lazily and said, “It’s alright, I wouldn’t give up on you even if you told me you never wanted to see me again.”

“I would never say such a thing!” Aziraphale protested, somewhat distraught that Crowley would suggest that he would say something like that. The demon cradled Aziraphale’s face with one hand, pulling the angel in for a kiss and then saying, “Of course, angel. I’d never put forth an idea like that seriously.” The angel stole a quick peck from Crowley’s lips and said, grinning, “Well, I’m glad you don’t think so little of me.” Crowley found himself staring at the mark left on his finger from earlier, then saying, “We’re the same now, angel, which definitely means we’re equals. We’ve always been equals in my eyes, so I would never belittle you.” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand that rested on his face and laced their fingers together, looking at Crowley with a smile as dawn barely peered through the covers on the bookshop windows, “That’s so sweet of you to say, dear.”


End file.
